I Chose You
by Random Dice
Summary: Henry was still for a moment, his back only moving with each shuttery sob that overtook him. He rolled over and stared at her with watery eyes that shook her to her core. "How come I don't have a Daddy?" Henry asked in a childishly high voice.


**Title:** I Chose You  
**Fandom:** Once Upon a Time  
**Pairings:** None.  
**Rating:** K  
**Spoilers:** Nope.  
**Summary:** Henry was still for a moment, his back only moving with each shuttery sob that overtook him. He rolled over and stared at her with watery eyes that shook her to her core. "How come I don't have a Daddy?" Henry asked in a childishly high voice.  
**Author's Note:** I needed to write some fluffy Mother/Son stuff because I want to hit Henry with a brick.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

/

"What's wrong Henry?" Regina Mills asked her five year old son. The little boy was a bouncing ball of energy, constantly talking, constantly asking questions and telling her stories. Be it his dreams or what went on in his mind, Regina didn't care. She loved the chatter that sounded from her child. It reminded her that someone loved her as much as she loved them. So when she picked her son up from his first day of kindergarten, she expected to hear excited tales of what has happened without her, not a lowered head and dead silence. "Honey?"

"Nothing Mommie." He muttered and looked away from her out the window. Regina felt a sting of rejection. Swallowing thickly, she put the car into drive and began the slow journey to their house. Her gaze flickered to him to see if she could see what was bothering him.

His clothes weren't torn, no blood stained the fabric, he seemed to be walking normally when he made his way to her after school was let out. The only odd thing she could pick out in the few seconds she could see him were the redness around his eyes, like he'd been crying. Mama Bear rose instantly inside of her and she had to tighten her grip on the steering wheel as to keep her mouth shut.

She'd talk to him when they reached their home.

Pulling in front of the mansion of a house, Regina turned the car off, slipping the keys from the ignition and pocketing them. She quickly got out of the car and went to the other side to help Henry out. The passenger side was already open with Henry darting up the walkway and into the house that she hadn't locked.

She quietly shut the car door and followed after her son. Closing the front door, she heard sobs coming from Henry upstairs. Regina kicked off her heels and ran up the U-shaped staircase. Henry's door was cracked enough for her to see her little boy face down on his new big kid bed, bawling his eyes out.

She knocked softly and entered the room. Henry shifted away from her when she sat on the edge of his bed and she had to bite her lip to keep in the pained gasp. "Henry, tell me what's wrong." Her words dripped with concern, something she was only just beginning to get use to since Daniel's death. "I don't like it when you cry."

Henry was still for a moment, his back only moving with each shuttery sob that overtook him. He rolled over and stared at her with watery eyes that shook her to her core. "How come I don't have a Daddy?" Henry asked in a childishly high voice that did little to ease the blow of his words.

The breath was knocked from her chest. It was all she could do to garble out the word, "What?"

He sat up, gravity now pulling his tears down his cheeks instead of smearing them across his face. "Where's my Daddy?" He asked again, staring at her earnestly. She blinked a few times.

"Henry, where is this coming from?" She hadn't expected this for a few more years. She was going to tell him when he was older, mature enough to understand. She didn't know why he was asking about a parent that was noticeably absent from his life. It wasn't like he didn't look like her, he did. So much so that it was startling to her that she didn't birth the child who she raised.

The boy dropped his gaze. He drew his knees to his chest and picked at the aglet on his shoelace. "Alex and Tommy Thompson were talking about their Daddy's in kin'ergarten."

"Oh." She sighs. She had forgotten to factor in other children and their families. "Come here, Henry." She opened her arms and he launched himself into her. She easily gathered him against her and held him tightly, rocking her body to sooth him. He gripped her shirt and buried his face into it and she couldn't say she minded. "Honey, I have something to tell you and it might be hard to explain, but I need you to listen to me. Can you do that?"

He nodded and pulled back to see her face. Regina ran her fingers between the strands of his dark hair. "Mommie?"

"Sometimes…" She took a deep breath. "Sometimes when someone wants a baby, a woman doesn't have to have a man to help her get one and that's how I was. I wanted a baby to love, but I didn't have a man who I loved enough to be with to have one. Do you understand so far?"

He scratched his head adorably. "I think so. A man and woman can have a baby together…or just a woman?"

She laughed at his confused expression. "Something like that. I wanted a baby and I knew I didn't want to wait to fall in love, so I went to a place called an adoption agency." She told him. "This place lets me pick a baby that I want."

"Does this mean you're not my Mommie?" The tears quickly came back to his eyes and she shook her head fast as his lower lip trembled.

"No, Henry, that's not what it means. I'm still your Mommie." She said, the loving term falling easily from her mouth. "I always will be. But my love for you is special, want to know why?" Regina smiled as his face lit up.

"Why?"

"Because I chose you, Henry." She poked his nose and he immediately scrunched it and giggled. "I chose to love you over every other baby I saw." She brought his head closer to hers and placed a kiss upon his forehead. "I picked you because you smiled at me and I _knew_ that I loved you."

"'Cause of a smile?" His cheeks were rounded as an innocent grin stretched across his face. She smiled back, she couldn't help it.

"Because you made me smile back." She added to his question. She stood, Henry still in her arms. "Now, how about we make some pizza for dinner?"

"Really?"

She moved out of the room and down the stairs, laughing at her son's excitement. "Yes, really. I already made the dough." Regina told him. "Now, how was your first day of school?"

"Ms. Kim is really nice Mommie! And she said that my drawing was really handsome!"

_End_


End file.
